castlevaniafandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Sonia Belmont
Sexist BS "In November 2005, Koji Igarashi changed the timeline to the series and it included removing Castlevania Legends out of the timeline due to Sonia Belmont being a female vampire hunter of the Belmont family" Really Iga ... Searously ... you took her out of the timeline SOLY because of the fact shes a Woman?! WHAT THE F*CK?! i apalogise for my language but searously, what kind of BS move is that?! is that Igas way of saying that there will Never be a female belmont?! thats just ... that is just wrong! It's not all because she's a girl. IGA felt the game was an embarrassment to the series, because there were no memorable tracks, the plot wasn't good. And it interfered with the timeline, because Trevor was the first ever to fight Dracula, not Sonia. Shadowmaster 17:05, August 12, 2010 (UTC) As i have said before, i don't really like sonia but they can't just remove her......... the only reason i know about why they removed sonia was because Alucard fell in love with her...... (i am now jealous...) :( I feel sorry for what they did to sonia, just because she IS a girl that doesn't mean that they can remove her!!!!! and about the" Allison Belmont Incident", i did not mean to do that i just did it to inspire fans to join this website...... and i also wanted to make this website amusing and entertaining....sorry.... Genya arikado 07:37, August 29, 2010 (UTC) :( 1450 Is the year 1450 or 1400s official? I haven't seen any official material mention the era, only "Middle Ages". --'TX55TALK'' 17:48, November 21, 2010 (UTC) :Now that you mention it, yeah, I have no idea what the year officially is. I'd have to guess the year was taken from another fan site that was just doing the math based on assumptions. Maybe there's a source in Japan we don't have access to?--Reinhart77 19:04, November 21, 2010 (UTC) ::The source is the Japanese timeline from 2005. The game itself never specified an exact date or timeframe. Nagumo baby 20:01, November 21, 2010 (UTC) There was a Japanese timeline created that dated Legends after Iga took the helm?--Reinhart77 20:23, November 21, 2010 (UTC) :Yes. The date is given in the box at the bottom: Oh cool, thanks.--Reinhart77 20:39, November 21, 2010 (UTC) :Wow, that's helpful, thank a lot! --'''TX55TALK 09:31, November 22, 2010 (UTC) Theme music Is Bloody Tears confirmed to be Sonia's offical music theme? Nagumo baby 12:58, February 16, 2011 (UTC) Gallery Think there is a way to hide a part of the gallery and make it optional to show the rest by clicking on a button or something? Those galleries are huge. :I've tried to lower it down as possible. The amount of it is much smaller compared to other characters. --'TX55TALK'' 23:40, February 16, 2011 (UTC) Sonia's father Sonia's father is not written on the Japanese manual. The person who is looking for the father who became a lifelong separation is Alucard. Mr. P's Castlevania Realm translation is inaccurate.--Kiyuhito 02:32, April 22, 2012 (UTC) :Ah, now I see after re-reading the manual again. Thanks for notice! ;D --'''TX55TALK 08:07, April 22, 2012 (UTC) ::You're welcome. I have felt relieved.--Kiyuhito 15:48, April 22, 2012 (UTC)